<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>imposter's challenge by choijjoongs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29626836">imposter's challenge</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/choijjoongs/pseuds/choijjoongs'>choijjoongs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood, Bottom Park Seonghwa, M/M, Name Calling, Top Kim Hongjoong, intentional injuries, mentions of blades, not much sexy time but it is implied, pirateez, seonghwa is just a snotty brat from another crew who wanted to fuck with captain hongjoong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:35:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29626836</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/choijjoongs/pseuds/choijjoongs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>tonight was surely the perfect night for someone to board hongjoong's ship, but he never could've envisioned it to end this way; with none other than the mischievous park seonghwa holding a blade to his throat.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>imposter's challenge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"quite the captain you are," sneered and spat the unknown man standing before hongjoong, holding a blade tight against his neck, "can't even stand your own ground.. PATHETIC!"</p>
<p>hongjoong glared up at the stranger, the imposter aboard his ship, and didn't bother moving out of the threat posed against him.</p>
<p>tonight was surely the perfect night for an imposter to board hongjoong's ship. it was docked along with many other ships, and the crew, apart from their now unfortunate captain, was in the pub drinking until the sun rose over the sea once more, perhaps taking out a lady and shagging her just out of the drunken public's view or until the spewed their grubby guts over themselves.</p>
<p>"what do you want from me?" hongjoong gulped before speaking, instilling any ounce of false confidence he could into his tongue, "don't you have your own mates to tend to?"</p>
<p>"i wouldn't dare be seen with those carousers," the intruder hissed, "now can it before i feed the fish with your corpse."</p>
<p>the blade was now drawn up right under hongjoong's chin leaving the captain to smirk up at the intruder as he retrieved a small blade from his belt, "quite the threat for a scallywag like you. can't even finish the job you started," hongjoong teased with false sympathy, combating the blade with his own and allowing himself enough room to slip away.</p>
<p>gathering himself, hongjoong drew a weapon of his own before the intruder came rushing over, angrily thrusting his sword against a plank of the ship.<br/>
recovering his sword, the intruder came at hongjoong once again, settling in close combat with one another. they skipped about the ship as their blades clashed for many long minutes until the intruder slipped up and found himself face-to-face with a glistening blade.</p>
<p>hongjoong stood over the intruder and soon smirked as he stared into the eyes of a now familiar face, "we meet again, park seonghwa."</p>
<p>the male laying on the deck glared up at hongjoong, almost growling.</p>
<p>"where exactly do you think you're going?" hongjoong teased, stepping on seonghwa's wrist when he attempted wriggling himself free from the captain's threat to reach for his weapon.</p>
<p>"dammit," seonghwa muttered under his breath, rolling from his side and onto his back once more, "what do you want from me?" he spat.</p>
<p>"better yet, what do 𝑦𝑜𝑢 want from 𝑚𝑒?" hongjoong simply hummed as he scooped up the abandoned blade and tossed it overboard before standing directly over seonghwa once more. seonghwa just scowled up at hongjoong, rage beginning to boil and wash over his being.</p>
<p>"playing the hard way i see," hongjoong spoke, leaning down and pulling seonghwa up, only inches away from his face, by the collar of his loose blouse. the two glared at each other for a few seconds, exchanging challenging glances, before seonghwa spat in hongjoong's face.</p>
<p>hongjoong's face twisted in anger which quickly transitioned into dominance as he wiped his the spit on his sleeve before harshly glaring back at seonghwa, "you dirty bastard."</p>
<p>simply, hongjoong slapped seonghwa's cheek, only fuelling his anger. seonghwa growled under his breath and shoved hongjoong aside, crawling back to his feet before he could be pinned against the deck's worn boards once again.</p>
<p>seonghwa gave a challenging look before he quickly set off towards the lower deck, hongjoong following suit just far enough yet to allow seonghwa to turn corners and easily lose him; demonstrating exactly that as he navigated about the faintly creaking shipboards.</p>
<p>when seonghwa found what he believed to be the captain's quarter, he slipped into the dim, candle-lit room and hid just out of sight in a shadowy corner near the entryway. accordingly, hongjoong soon ventured into the quarter and blindy gazed about the room without a clue that seonghwa was behind him.<br/>
as hongjoong continued examining the far side of the room, seonghwa stepped out from the shadows and drew a pocket-sized blade, slowly reaching over the captain's shoulder to hold the cold blade to his neck.<br/>
hongjoong's breath hitched feeling the inching of the blade against his neck.</p>
<p>"i give no quarter," seonghwa spoke, a mysterious whisp spilling out with each word, his hot breath running along hongjoong's skin and dancing off into the cold, musty air.</p>
<p>the tension between the two men grew as the stood, pressed up against one another, hongjoong soon grabbing seonghwa's wrist, pulling it away from him and shoving the other onto the old mattress laying in the quarter next to them, pinning him down.<br/>
blade still in hand, seonghwa fought against hongjoong's weight on top of him, giving up after he leaned down and aggressively smashed their lips together, biting down on and tugging at seonghwa's bottom lip, the blade soon returning to the captain's neck.</p>
<p>"you don't want to have that knife there," hongjoong deepened his voice and hissed after releasing seonghwa's lip from between his teeth, "you're<br/>
going to regret it."</p>
<p>"you think that's a threat to me?" seonghwa spat, "what a cowardly excuse for a captain you are."</p>
<p>"at least i have a title such as that, you're nothing more than a feisty little sea wench," hongjoong retaliated, tightly gripping seonghwa's wrist until it became weak.</p>
<p>seonghwa lay near helpless under hongjoong as he began teasing while ghosting the blade over his jaw and up along his cheek before completely pinned his clenched fist above his head. seonghwa struggled under hongjoong's weight before his lips met with the captain's once more.</p>
<p>angrily, seonghwa fought to free himself from hongjoong's grip as soon as he began tasting his alcohol tainted lips. the taste was rather compelling compared to the many women's he had drunkenly shagged in the past, but seonghwa still insisted on rejecting it, soon finding the strength with the captain's, now, more vulnerable state to flip their positions on the mattress and pull away from hongjoong's surprisingly sweet taste.</p>
<p>"seems like someone is letting this get to them a tad too much, seonghwa hummed down at the man under him, once again gathering his blade and holding it to his neck as he had been earlier.<br/>
"damn you, park seonghwa," hongjoong quietly hissed, glaring at the opposing male.</p>
<p>seonghwa mockingly hummed as he leaned in closer to hongjoong's face, keeping the blade against his weak flesh. smirking down at the man beneath him, seonghwa aggressively dove in for another kiss, periodically bringing the blade closer to hongjoong's neck with each little flick of his tongue against the other's until he drew blood.</p>
<p>in a sudden wave of discomfort, hongjoong released a frustrated groan before pushing seonghwa's lips off his own, completely holding the older's weight as a smirk carved itself onto his lips.</p>
<p>"something wrong?" seonghwa sing-songed in a whisper, "captain?"<br/>
seonghwa softly chuckled, applying more pressure on the blade and dragging it along a small section of hongjoong's neck.</p>
<p>hongjoong's brows furrowed as he harshly grabbed seonghwa's wrist again, pushing the blade a safe distance away from his neck, "toss it," he growled.<br/>
seonghwa gave a challenging look in return, soon dropping the blade on the mangled sheets next to them as the grip on his wrist tightened, "aye, aye captain."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>